


Allure

by verothelilsparkleghost



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verothelilsparkleghost/pseuds/verothelilsparkleghost
Summary: She was being punished, but she didn’t understand why. Her feet kept her going through the forest. She had to keep running. The fatigue was setting in, but she needed to keep going. The exhaustion was wearing her down, along with the fading of her magic.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27





	1. Cold Wind Blowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hesesols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesesols/gifts).



> Hello :)
> 
> This is my first ever multi-chapter fic. Please, be patient with me.

She was being punished, but she didn’t understand why. Her feet kept her going through the forest. She had to keep running. The fatigue was setting in, but she needed to keep going. The exhaustion was wearing her down, along with the fading of her magic.

With her magic running out, the snow and cold weather that surrounded her started to affect her. She had left her home wearing only a thin white dress and a white coat, and now the lack of warmth made her shiver, something she had never experienced before. Her heart was racing in her chest, and she stopped running for a moment to catch her breath. She rubbed her hands over her arms and shoulders in an attempt to warm up.

Pale lavender eyes looked up to glance at her only companion, the moon, directly shining above her. Its light reflected in her platinum white hair. It seemed the moon wouldn’t accompany her for much longer as she noticed fog setting in and starting to obstruct her view.

Despite all the adrenaline pumping in her veins, her legs couldn’t take it anymore. She knew she shouldn’t stop, but her body was at its limit. She spotted a huge tree close by and decided to rest for a moment.

Now leaning on the tree, her legs gave out and she ended up sitting on the snow, resting her head against the tree. Her eyelids were dropping, and she was feeling lightheaded. As she listened to the wind blow, and her eyes were closing, she couldn’t help but relive the memory of how she ended up here.

_She’d had a very long day and just wanted to fall asleep, but she was so tired that sleep eluded her. She tossed and turned around in her bed nonstop. She was feeling restless, something felt off, but she couldn’t put her finger on it._

_After what felt like hours, tiredness won, her eyes closed, and her breathing evened out._

_Moments later, she was roughly woken up._

_Her heart beat loudly in her chest. With only the moonlight helping her see, she saw a man shaking her awake. Her eyes focused and she recognized him._

_“Renji?” she asked, her voice still laced with sleep. He was her brother’s subordinate and one of her dearest friends._

_“Come on, Rukia! Wake up!” he implored. “Please, we need to go now.”_

_“What? Go where? What’s happening?” she replied groggily as she got up from the bed._

_Renji was pulling out a dress and a coat from her closet in a hurry._

_“You need to dress, hurry!”_

_“Tell me what’s happening. I’m not going anywhere until you explain what’s going on!” she insisted._

_He handed her the dress and coat. “We don’t have time for this right now, Rukia. Please, I’ll explain on the way, but you need to hurry up, now.” Their eyes met in the dark. A silent conversation occurred between them, and his eyes begged “please believe me.”_

_She hesitated._

_“They know,” he admitted._

_“What do you—”_

_He interrupted, “The Council found out about your unsanctioned trips to the Human Realm.”_

_Her eyes widened._

_She was about to speak again, but he didn’t let her._

_“Now, please. Get dressed, we need to go.”_

_She complied with his request. They had been friends since they were both kids, they had been through many things together, but she had never seen him act this way. Renji turned around to give her some privacy and she put on the clothes he’d grabbed for her quickly. She grabbed her sword belt and buckled it around her waist, after all, she never went anywhere without her sword._

_Once she was ready, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a run with him. “How did they find out?” she asked him as they ran out of her room and through her brother’s house._

_“I’m not sure, I don’t know the details, but your brother sent me to take you somewhere safe,” he informed her._

_“But I still don’t understand. Why are we running away?”_

_Yes, it was against the law to visit the Human Realm without requesting permission to carry out a mission, but this reaction was strange, something else must be happening._

_He didn’t answer her immediately and that only added to her growing concern._

_They exited the house through one of the less used service doors in the back. Renji was leading her into the forest. When they reached a small clearing, they stopped running and he explained what he knew._

_“They are sentencing you to death.”_

_“Death?” she repeated, her voice cracking a little. Death seemed like a harsh punishment. She wasn’t the first to break the law, and no one had ever been sentenced to death. Her brother, Byakuya, was an esteemed member of the Council, and her family the Kuchiki were important members of their society. Surely that should play in her favor._

_“Yes, and that’s why your brother sent me here.” He unsheathed his sword. “I’m going to open a portal for you, that way they can’t track your magic.”_

_“A portal going where?” Rukia wondered._

_“To the Human Realm,” he clarified._

_“But where exactly in the Human Realm?” her hands were shaking, so she held them together. “What am I supposed to do now?”_

_“Your brother didn’t have much time to explain everything to me, but there’s a village; the portal should drop you somewhere near it. There’s a couple that lives there, they were expelled years ago. They might help you once they know who you are.” He turned away from her and extended his arm. Holding out his sword, he turned it in the air and a blueish light radiated from it. Seconds later, a shiny oval shaped portal opened before them._

_“Before you go through, you have to drink this.” He pulled a small vial filled with translucent liquid from his coat pocket._

_“Is that…?” Her eyes widened. Rukia recognized its contents._

_“Yes, it’s Ablatio,” he confirmed her fear._

_“But… I’ll lose my magic.” She fought rising panic._

_Ablatio was a potion created out of a special, forbidden plant, and caused anyone who drank it to temporarily lose their magic. In some cases, they never got it back._

_“I’m afraid this is the only way, Rukia. The Council could easily track you if you have or use your magic.”_

_Her heart pounded. She took a deep breath, grabbed the vial from his outstretched hand and drank it all. An acidic taste filled her mouth, leaving a bitter aftertaste. Even before she finished swallowing it, she felt the effects of the potion starting as a numbing sensation grew in her fingers and toes_

_“Alright, you need to go now. Please, be safe.”_

_“Thank you, Renji.” She hugged him tightly._

_Shouting could be heard from afar. Renji looked over his shoulder in direction of the shouting. She dove through the portal._

Since she came through the portal, Rukia hadn’t stopped moving. She had been walking for what felt like hours. Now, resting against the tree, the adrenaline in her was fading. Her hands and feet were cold from the weather and snow; she couldn’t feel them anymore. Steadily, fog started surrounding her, limiting her vision. Her consciousness was slowly slipping away.

“Don’t fall asleep, you need to keep moving…” she whispered to herself, but her eyelids grew heavier. “Maybe just for a moment…” Her eyes closed.

* * *

Ichigo walked through the forest with his orange feline companion, tracing a familiar path on their nightly walk through the woods. He had recently come back from visiting his family in another town; he was tired from the journey, but this walk was part of the routine he had created for himself ever since he moved to this village.

Fog was setting in on the snow-covered path they traveled, but that didn’t really worry him. He knew this forest like the back of his hand, and in the worst-case scenario, he could always follow the feline back home.

This was the only moment during the day where he could actually relax, surrounded only by nature.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply; he could finally let his powers run freely. Energy surrounded him. It was exhausting keeping it all in and hidden, but any humans around him were affected by it.

When he opened his eyes again, a flash of something red caught his eyes amid the fog. He didn’t have time to identify what it was, but a strange sensation of energy fading guided him deeper into the forest. As he walked, the fog slowly started to dissipate little by little as if making a way for him, and he approached the area where he felt the fading energy.

Close to a tree and on top of the snow laid a figure. As he drew near, he realized it was a woman with skin and hair so pale it could easily be mistaken for more snow. He went closer and noticed that her hands were turning blue, a thin white dress and coat was all she was wearing, and a platinum white sword was strapped to her waist.

Ichigo knelt next to her and when he touched her hand, her eyes snapped open and pale lavender eyes met brown for the first time.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you,” he said, raising both hands in front of him to show her he meant her no harm. He watched as her eyes moved from his face to his hands several times, a confused expression on her face.

“You're freezing. Here, put this on, it should help.” He removed his scarf and handed it to her. It was probably big enough to cover her back and shoulders.

“I can't move,” she whispered, voice hoarse.

“Okay, let me help you then.” He leaned in closer and wrapped his scarf around her.

“You're not shivering and that’s not good. I think you have hypothermia. We need to get you somewhere warm before it gets any worse.” Ichigo said as he helped her put his gloves over her injured hands.

He tried rubbing his hands over her arms to provide some warmth. “Can you tell me where you live? I’ll take you there.”

It was getting harder to breathe and her eyelids felt heavy once again. She didn't want to fall asleep.

“Hey, come on. Do you live in the village?” he asked again, shaking her a little to keep her from falling asleep.

“I have nowhere to go,” she managed to reply in a whisper.

The orange cat rubbed his head on her arm and meowed at Ichigo.

“Yes, yes. I know.” He rolled his eyes at the feline. It took him a moment, but he managed to delicately lift her up onto his back, while keeping her somewhat covered from the harsh cold weather.

“Where—?” Her voice cut off. It was becoming very difficult to stay awake.

“I'm taking you to my cabin, it's near the village.” He started walking and her arms tightened a little around his neck. “You shouldn't be alone in the forest, you know?”

She looked up from where her head rested comfortably on his shoulder. From there she could see part of his profile. A feeling of serenity that she couldn't explain even if she wanted to, filled her body.

“But, I'm not alone now,” she responded. This man… this stranger had something that made her feel at ease around him, and with that last thought she let sleep take her.

“No, you're not…” he snorted. “Let’s go home, Kon.” The orange furball led the way.


	2. It's Not About Your Reflection

Rukia woke up to the sound of a door closing. Sleep was clouding her mind and it took her a moment to finally open her eyes. She blinked away the grogginess. She felt very warm. Where was she? She didn’t recognize her surroundings.

A ball of orange fur was nested on top of her chest. The cat seemed to notice she was now awake, and it meowed and purred at her. She slowly sat up, but the movement made her feel dizzy. She raised a hand to her head in an attempt to make it hurt less.

The cat was head butting her hand. “Hi, little one,” she murmured, petting the cat.

Rukia noticed she couldn’t feel her fingertips as they were covered in bandages and looking down she realized so were her toes. The dress and coat she had worn were nowhere to be found, and she was now wearing a dark blue robe that seemed to be three times her size.

Slowly, she stood up from the bed and walked outside the room. She looked around and realized she was in a cozy log cabin that despite its small size, felt strangely spacious. Walking around the area she didn’t see anyone else there. She spotted her sword next to the bed and let out a sigh of relief.

The feline had abandoned its place on the bed and walked alongside her, sometimes in between her bandaged feet.

“Is this your home?” she asked the feline and it meowed back at her as if answering.

Suddenly, the cat sprinted and exited the cabin through a partially opened window. Her eyes followed the cat and she saw that it was dark outside, but the moon was shining brightly in the night sky illuminating a pond not far from the cabin. She was captivated for a moment by the beauty of nature, but her reflection in the window caught her attention.

Midnight black was now the color of her hair.

“What…?” She was perplexed. Rukia walked closer to the window and dark violet eyes stared back at her.

“No, no, no, no…” she said repeatedly. Rukia touched her face and raised her hand to touch her hair. This was it. She’d lost them. Her powers were gone. The potion had worked and her appearance now confirmed it.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice the nearby door opening.

“Good, you're awake.” His voice caught her by surprise, making her jump. She turned around to face him: the same tall, orange-haired stranger she remembered meeting in the forest stood now in the small kitchen area; in his hand he carried a basket filled with vegetables.

If he was surprised by the change in her appearance, he didn't show it.

“You shouldn't be moving around much; you were asleep for two days. Which means you haven't eaten anything,” the stranger commented as he moved expertly around the kitchen. “Come, I made some soup for you not long ago.”

She blinked at him. Why wasn't he more shocked? Or confused? Why wasn't he asking her millions of questions? Like, who is she? Or even, what is she? She hadn't encountered many humans before, but she figured normal humans would react a bit differently. She then remembered that his energy had felt familiar and his presence made her feel at ease, in a way she didn’t know how to explain.

She was brought out of her thoughts when he placed a bowl of soup on the small table.

“I can see the gears in your head moving,” he said with a small smile. “Please, take a seat.” He gestured to a wooden chair.

The orange cat was now back inside the cabin and rubbed itself around her legs, as if encouraging her to do as the stranger said. She walked closer to the table and sat in front of the plate of soup. And in that moment, her brain made the connection.

“You're not human.” That statement was her first sentence to the stranger.

He smiled at her knowingly. “No, I'm not.”

The cat jumped and settled itself on her lap, she looked down to see the feline rubbing its head on her arm. “And this is not a cat.”

“Kon. His name is Kon,” the stranger replied, now wearing more of a smirk than a smile.

“He's your… familiar?” she wondered.

He nodded. “And he's quite taken with you.”

A small smile curved her lips as she petted Kon. Familiars were magical spirits that would usually take the form of an animal after they chose to bind themselves to a magical being, in order to help them gain or control their magic. They were also known for their immaculate intuition, and the way Kon was acting towards her now was a clear indication of how much he liked her.

“Please, eat. It will get cold.” He gestured to the bowl again, and she complied. The soup tasted good, a flavor she didn't recognize but it was to her liking.

“Now tell me _Allurer_ , why are you here?” he questioned her once she finished eating. “Can't say I've encountered many Allurers in this forest before,” he added. She froze for a moment. Her initial thought was correct: he knew what she was.

Allurers were magical beings that resided in a realm of their own that helped balance all types of magic in all worlds, with the help of a magical artifact usually in the shape of a sword.

She raised her head and her now dark violet eyes met his brown ones.

“Rukia. My name is Rukia, not Allurer,” she chastised.

He looked unsure but introduced himself anyway. “Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki.”

Rukia made a humming noise and looked down at Kon in her lap as she pet him. 

“And you, Ichigo, are an Allurer too.” The energy he radiated felt too familiar.

“Sort of,” was his answer. “Tell me your story, Rukia. And I'll tell you mine.”

She didn't know how to explain it but the feeling of serenity and tranquility he produced in her made her want to trust him, so she started to tell him her story from the moment she was roughly awakened by her best friend, drinking the potion, and escaping through the portal to the snow-covered forest.

She could tell he was paying close attention; he didn't interrupt her once.

He spoke when she finished to ask, “Why exactly is the Council sentencing you to death?”

“Like I said, they discovered I made some unsanctioned trips to the Human Realm,” Rukia explained.

“Yes, but such a punishment for that… seems a bit unreasonable.”

“I thought so too,” she agreed. “But, if my brother deemed it necessary for me to escape the realm, it must mean the Council won't go back on their decision.”

“Why did you come here without permission?” He was interested. She made him want to know more.

A small sad smile appeared on her face, “I was very curious.”

His silence seemed to say, “go on.”

“My brother is not my brother by blood, he's my brother-in-law. He married my sister, Hisana, when I was very young. She used to tell me stories about her visits to the Human Realm. The places she visited, the food she tasted, the things humans did for fun… but once she married, she couldn't go on missions anymore, but she never ran out of stories to tell me.” The smile slowly left her face.

“She died some time ago.” Her eyes watered. “I just wanted to see and experience for myself all the things she used to enjoy. Her husband adopted me into the family to keep me safe but that made it impossible to request missions. We are part of a noble family.” She didn't notice the tears running down her cheek.

Instinctively, Ichigo reached across the table and wiped away her tears with his thumb. The moment he touched her, a feeling she couldn't recognize coursed through her body. He pulled his hand back in a rapid movement and looked at her. She could tell he felt it too.

Before an awkward silence settled between them, she spoke. “What's your story, Ichigo Kurosaki?”

“Ah… right.” He stood up from the table and took the empty bowl away. “Maybe we should move closer to the fire, the temperature is dropping.” Ichigo suggested.

She picked up Kon from her lap and followed Ichigo closer to the fireplace. They sat on a small couch with Kon resting in the space between them.

His face grew serious.

“Umm, you don't have to tell me yet, if you don't want to…” Rukia offered.

“It’s okay,” he said taking a deep breath, “I guess you could say I'm half Allurer, half human. My father was an Allurer and my mother a human. He was banished from your realm when the Council discovered he was in love with a human. They stripped him of his powers. He says he doesn't regret a thing. They got married, had me and a few years later, they had my twin sisters.” He took another deep breath and continued, “Mom died when I was still a kid – we don’t know how, and my dad hasn't been the same ever since. One of my sisters believes they were soul mates.”

Rukia took hold of one of his hands. “I'm sorry,” she whispered. He didn't move his hand away. His eyes were focused on the way the fire danced in front of them.

A comfortable silence was cast between them, both staring at the fire, with hands still entwined.

Sometime later, Ichigo was the first one to move. “You should rest.” He let go of her hand and stood up. “And I need to head to the village early tomorrow.” Ichigo walked closer to the fireplace, took the fire poker next to it, and expertly spread the wood and embers to bank the fire.

“You can take the bed again,” he said, “there’s a bathroom through that door, feel free to freshen up.”

“Oh no, I can't do that,” Rukia argued, “I deprived you of your bed for two days already. I can sleep here on the couch.”

“I insist,” he said pulling out a mat and fixing it on the floor close to the couch. She was still standing there waiting until he finished.

“Good night, Rukia.” He blew out the lamps and laid down.

With only the moonlight to help her see, she took one last look at him before entering the bedroom.

“Good night, Ichigo,” she whispered.

* * *

The next day, Rukia woke up to sunlight hitting her face. Feeling better rested, she stretched and sat up in bed. Looking at her surroundings, she caught her reflection again this time on a small mirror, and her hair was still black, and her eyes were still dark violet. A sigh escaped her. Her new appearance was something she needed to get used to.

A knock on the bedroom door startled her.

“Come in,” she said.

The door was barely open when Kon walked in and made his way towards her. He meowed and with a smile she petted him.

“Good morning.” Ichigo’s voice brought her back to reality.

She greeted him back.

“We should change your bandages before I head to the village.”

Oh, right. She had forgotten about that. Taking Kon in her arms, Rukia followed Ichigo out the bedroom and into the living area, where she saw him moving around gathering up the materials he needed. Shortly after that, Kon leaped out her arms and exited the cabin through a window.

“Do you mind if I go with you?” she asked him.

Ichigo thought about it for a second. “I don’t mind, there’s someone I think you should meet anyway.” He sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. She sank down next to him.

“Who?” Rukia asked as he took one of her hands and removed the bandages.

“After I discovered what my father was… and what I was, I wanted to learn how to use this power, and become stronger. That way I’d be able to protect the people close to me,” he stated as he applied a soothing ointment to her frostbitten fingers. She flinched. It didn’t actually hurt, but it was an unfamiliar sensation.

“Sorry,” he apologized and gave her a small smile. “I came to this village because I found out about a couple that my father knew, who were also banished Allurers.” He finished bandaging her hand and moved on to the other one. “Seems like they really like to banish people from your realm, huh?”

.

.

.

That certainly caught her attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, Hese <3 because you are the Akaashi to my Bokuto xD
> 
> Special thanks to Ari and Rrae for betaing and helping me out.


End file.
